Lightning Reed (PvZH)
:For other versions, see Lightning Reed (disambiguation). 225px |strength = 1 |health = 2 |cost = 2 |set = Premium |rarity = Rare |class = Smarty |tribe = Leafy Plant |trait = Amphibious Splash Damage 1 |flavor text = "I do it for the shock value."}} Lightning Reed is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 2 to play and has 1 /2 . It has the Amphibious and Splash Damage 1 traits and does not have any abilities. Origins It is based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 with the same name. The "shock value" mentioned in its description is a portmanteau on the words "shock," or commonly known as an electric shock, the physiological reaction or injury caused by electric current passing through the body, and "shock value," the potential of an action or media to provoke a sharp negative reaction of disgust, shock, anger, fear, or similar emotions. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribe:' Leafy Plant *'Traits: Amphibious', ' Splash Damage 1' *'Abilities:' None *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description "I do it for the shock value." Update history Update 1.2.11 *Description change: Quotation marks were added on the start and end of its description. Strategies With Despite only having 1 , Lightning Reed can be devastating if used correctly. If you play it between 2 zombies, Lightning Reed is able to hurt, and possibly destroy both zombies and damage the zombie hero. If you play it in the middle of 3 zombies, Lightning Reed does damage to all of them. Examples of early-game threats weak to Lightning Reed are Tennis Champ, Cuckoo Zombie, Pool Shark, , and Mini-Ninja. However, since splash damage is fixed, you cannot increase its splash damage even if you boost its strength. Lightning Reed can also be played on the aquatic lane, which makes it safer from zombie heroes who have no Amphibious zombies, such as Rustbolt, Professor Brainstorm, and Z-Mech. Ironically, despite having the Amphibious trait, Lightning Reed is more effective when played next to the aquatic lane, since it can hit the Amphibious zombie and have its splash damage activated to its full potential at the same time, while you have one less lane for splash damage to take effect if played on the aquatic lane. This only applies if the aquatic lane is the fifth lane in the field and Lightning Reed's strength is unboosted. Against Lightning Reed is not a great threat due to its low strength and splash damage, although it may cause you trouble if you group your low-health zombies next to one another. Still, it is not a hard plant to deal with. Unless its strength is boosted, you can destroy it with Rolling Stone. Strength-reducing cards such as Nibble or also work, since Lightning Reed will be unable to fight back. Zombies with the Armored trait can easily nullify Lightning Reed's splash damage. The Chickening and Bungee Plumber can also destroy it easily assuming its health was not boosted. Gallery LightningReedStats.png|Lightning Reed's statistics Reedcard.png|Lightning Reed's card LightningReedGrayedOutRareCard.png|Lightning Reed's grayed out card LightningReedCardImage.png|Lightning Reed's card image LRATTACK.PNG|Lightning Reed attacking LRAttack.png|Lightning Reed on an aquatic lane attacking LRAttack2.png|Lightning Reed's Splash Damage VimpireAttack.png|Lightning Reed being attacked by Vimpire ReedDed.png|Lightning Reed destroyed ShrunkenLightningReed.png|Lightning Reed shrunken by Shrink Ray CitronPremiumPackUnopened.png|Lightning Reed on Citron's Premium Pack 172.png|The player receiving Lightning Reed from a Citron Premium Pack for the first time Lightning Reed on MP background.png|Lightning Reed on the background of the Galactic Gardens battlefield Lightning Reed Frozen Shielded.png|Frozen Lightning Reed shielded Double Strike Light Reed.jpg|Lightning Reed with the Double Strike trait due to Coffee Grounds' ability GetthatReed.jpg|Extinction Event being used on Lightning Reed LightningPatch.jpg|Lightning Reed Fused with Pea Patch FrostyReed.jpg|Frosty Mustache being used on Lightning Reed Old Lightning Reed statistics.jpg|Lightning Reed's statistics LightningReedHDescription.png|Lightning Reed's statistics Night cap.jpg|Lightning Reed on the advertisement for the Nightcap Ally Pack Lightning Reed silhouette.png|Lightning Reed's silhouette Receiving Lightning Reed.png|The player receiving Lightning Reed from a Premium Pack Trivia *The glow for it is reversed in this game. In Plants vs. Zombies 2, it has a white inside with a cyan glow, but in this game, it has a cyan inside with a white glow. *It and Snake Grass are the only non-galactic plants on the background of the Galactic Gardens battlefield. It is also the only non-event plant to appear there. *Unlike in Plants vs. Zombies 2, it can be played on water. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Amphibious cards Category:Leafy cards Category:Splash Damage cards Category:Electric plants